Valuable Lessons Learned
by Neri Allis
Summary: There were so many things I wouldn't be able to do, not if you hadn't shown me. Itagaa


_Not everything one is told is true_

_Not every book written has honest content._

_There are lies spouted on all sides._

_Those lies affect us..._

_Sometimes in very dreadful ways..._

_Sometimes in more disastrous ways,_

_But even through all of it..._

_There's always a truth._

_Even if it's just one,_

_If it's small,_

_Or disguised._

_

* * *

_

The wind blew past quietly as the travelling group diligently walked through the vast open desert. The small troupe consisting of two genin, a boy and a girl, Suna's ambassador, the fiery and resolved sister of the Kazekage, whom also travelled with the lot.

Their footsteps faded behind them, swept away by the wistful breeze.

"It's pretty nice out today," the kunoichi genin said smoothly.

The sun shone brightly onto the desert sand, making it seem as if the many grains sparkled and twinkled under its rays. Over the many dunes lay nothing but vast open space and the grand sky where the few clouds lazily drifted by.

This was by far a great contrast to the previous weather of the last few days, consisting of violent sandstorms that beat and trapped anyone unfortunate to get caught in its grasp. Suna had been a grave danger zone, their Kazekage, being able to control sand, worked vigorously to aid anyone during the time. He was the only one who could brave the weather and be unharmed. It had seemed in many eyes that he had an invisible shield covering him, preventing the likely devastating storms of sand from striking him. It had been another reason to admire him to his supporters and for those who didn't to be wary, who's to say he didn't summon the storm?

"Don't get to comfortable, it's supposed to rain today." Stated the male genin

"But there's hardly a cloud in the sky Shunka!" The kunoichi cried.

"That's what it wants you to think Saki."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Maybe it doesn't but there's a conspiracy all around us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, there's someone out there that plans to do something awful out there!"

"What...did you take your meds? If you're talking about the Akatsuki they're—"

How did they know about the Akatsuki?

"No you idiot! Don't trust the **Hokage**!!!"

"What the hell! What's wrong with Tsunade-sama!?"

"Now what are you talking about? Who the heck is Tsunade?"

"You really have nothing inside that head of yours do you...?"

"What's that suppose—"

The agitated voice broke between the arguing pair and barked, "Will you two shut up already! You're both so childish!"

"Sorry Temari-sempai..."

The irate female scoffed at the ridiculous pair who'd begun walking even slower behind her. Her ocean blue eyes hardening into a dark navy, brow furrowed as she silently threatened them. She looked away from them and continued to walk ahead in relative silence. After a moment the two could be heard behind them whispering another argument, "I'm telling you...

"You're a moron..."

"Sure nonbeliever..."

"Dummy."

"Stupid."

"Idiot"

"Fool."

"Bi—"

Strands of hair seemed to flay out wildly, though still tied back in the four spiked ponytails, from Temari's head as she stopped dead and full on glared at them. Causing her other traveling companion to stop as well. Burning anger emanating from her body as she stood her ground. The two shrank away in fear, apologizing frequently as she raged.

Beyond terrified

"Sorry Temari-sempai!" The both cried, bowing continuously trying to earn her forgiveness.

"Temari, you are being harsh."

"Gaara...I can't understand why we have to bring them with us," she pointed accusingly at them and added, "all those two do is fight!"

The Kazekage sighed quietly, his short -near blood colored- red hair swayed gently with a passing breeze. His eyes closed briefly showing only the large black rings created from insomnia around eyes before he opened them once more, revealing the gentle jade eyes that loomed over their target.

"Temari...they are my students and..."

He looked over to the two cowering genin following behind, quickly stating, "they need to see that Suna isn't all there is. They need to see there is something else in this world."

Gaara stared up to the sky mesmerized, saying mostly to himself, "They need to have different experiences...learn new things...gain new realizations..."

"Gaara?" Temari questioned, concerned of the trance Gaara seemed to have gone in.

He quickly gathered himself and said, "Yes Temari?"

Her eyes softened as she placed one hand on his shoulder before pulling away saying, "Nothing, I must have imagine it."

Gaara remained quiet and continued to walk beside his sister, he was glad to have the tempered woman by his side. Being the Kazekage, he'd had to take on many responsibilities at a young age. Kankuro frequently teased him on how he was killing his childhood, a notion that Gaara never truly understood. He'd had to aid many people, be the backbone for his country but...

There weren't many people he could rely on himself, not completely at least.

It wasn't as if he was constantly in a state of depression or in need of help but the reassurance that he had someone who he could hang onto, was it to much to ask for. Temari was...different from most. Regardless of what happened in life, she would always be his support, if he ever needed it. He thanked the woman silently every night especially after the tragedy that occurred possibly a month ago.

"Gaara," Temari cooed, "let's just rest here for a moment. We've still got two days before we reach Konoha so just take a five minute break before we start again."

"As you wish Temari."

They all momentarily rested in place, the two genin being watched vehemently as they sat perfectly still. Not daring to speak for fear they may anger their Sempai even more. Gaara stood and looked about his surroundings, spotting the large patch of greenery not to far ahead of them.

He thought, "We'll be within the borders of the fire country soon enough."

His eyelids grew heavy as he continued the silent montage, "not to far away from here...this is where I first saw..."

Gaara's mind trailed to the darkness of the night, the cool temperature of the desert pressing his skin, the speed in which he raced towards an unknown source. He remembered the odd sensation that he felt once he began to draw closer to the anomaly, how he felt as he had reached. He couldn't explain what had drawn him there, he didn't know why he felt so...obligated to go to it immediately.

He just didn't know...

Even now he still didn't know.

More so he didn't know what it was exactly that he felt once he had found the odd enigma, half buried in the sand.

"Gaara-sama!"

He flinched just slightly, barely noticeable to anyone other that his dearest sister. She had known him for fifteen years; it'd be shameful if she couldn't pick up on some expressions by now.

"Y-yes," he replied almost shakily, having realized that they had at some point begun to walk again.

How did he not realize?

His female genin jumped up and down excitedly pointing in the direction they walked.

"Yes Saki?"

"Look! Look! It's the forest!"

They looked ahead once more as they saw the quiet desert land being engulfed by the live greenery not to far away.

"It's so big!"

"Amazing." Shunka commented.

Temari laughed warmly at them and stated, "If you're impressed with just that, you'll be amazed at what you see inside."

Their eyes widen excitedly as they ran past the Temari and Gaara, racing towards the forest that grew larger and larger with each step.

"Oi! Stay where we can see you!" Temari chuckled lightly and said to Gaara, "Those two are just bursting with energy aren't they?"

"Yah..."

She noticed the slight expression on her brother's face, he was troubled...or at the very least thinking very hard about something.

They were very close to it now...

"Gaara if you need to talk about something...I'm always here you know." She spoke reassuringly.

"Its nothing Temari, I'll be fine."

"Hurry up you grandma! You're holding Gaara-sama back!"

"What did you say you egotistical brats!?"

Gaara chuckled lightly as she sprinted to his now flee students who had retreated into the forest.

"A pity they don't know how to hide their chakra signatures yet."

As she trailed behind the children Gaara stopped and stared at a rather large dip in the sand, a widespread hole of sorts.

It was there...

He stared down into the depths and felt his memories rush to him once more.

_

* * *

_

A cold body laying in the sands, motionless and silent but...

Alive?

He'd remembered placing his hand on their pulse, it was faint but it was there. He'd then moved to their cheek to tilt their head, it wasn't unheard of for some of the deserts creatures to 'bite' the necks of unsuspecting victims.

But there was something about their face.

That unconscious form...

It almost seemed...

Familiar.

_

* * *

_

Gaara's lidded eyes opened once again and he tore his gaze away from the sink in the ground, he began to walk again.

If he fell too far behind Temari would worry more than she already was.

It was almost unsettling how she could read him while many couldn't, she could tell that something had saddened him.

He never once told her.

Gaara focused as he saw the smooth sand on his heels faded into the hardened earth covered with dense trees and plants. Vines hanging off of various branches and animals scurrying in a panic. No doubt _they_ had caused a disturbance.

He looked towards the sun behind him, having not realized that it had moved.

"Sunset. We should be setting up camp soon."

Sunset...

Not too far into the area he caught sight of Temari

He watched as the sandy desert began to fade into the forested greenery. The empty dunes having become flat beds of grass riddled with flora and trees all round. Surrounding him in its glory the deeper he went. Shading him in a shell of plant life.

Temari waved cheerfully at him, laughing, "What took you so long?"

Gaara gave a smile to the comment, eyes reassuring the woman of the worry she held deep inside.

He would be fine.

"I was just thinking," he said calmly

Gaara looked towards a rather impressive oak tree that stood proudly just ahead of them.

Wait...

Was that the same one that...

_**He**_ was close by.

Gaara's eyes widened a slight fraction before returning to their impassive gaze once more. Temari watched him in suspicion and Gaara turned to her once more.

"Temari...I..."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Will you stay here with Shunka and Saki? There's something I must do...not to far from here..."

"It's alright Gaara," she embraced him soothingly; Gaara was hesitant but slowly brought his arms around her, catching Shunka's offhanded comment of cooties.

Even now, he still had trouble touching another person though not as greatly as before.

Thanks to _him_.

She held him gently and said, "You can go Gaara, we'll wait for you to come back."

"Thank you Temari."

He never told her nor had to tell her.

She just knew.

Gradually they released one another and Gaara turned away from the small group. Walking to the tree, he slipped into a path within the brush behind it and he disappeared amongst the vines and reeds.

He's close by, not too far.

Gaara caught a ray of light through the trees and watched momentarily, moving to look away he stopped. A knowing alert sounding as he felt something moist on his cheek.

"Seems like Shunka was right."

The rain will be here soon.

Gaara quickened his pace, droplets of rain beginning to fall more frequently from the sky to the ground, wetting his skin and clothing. He quickly pushed away the brush blocking his route, he was so close.

"I feel so...I don't understand what I feel. Not completely at least."

If he could just reach, everything may make sense again.

Coming to the clearing he sighed heavily, looking up to an enormous cherry blossom tree, the flowers blooming brilliantly whether on the tree or the ground. Slowly he walked up to it, tracing his steps with each movement until he stood before the impressive tree. Just at its base stood a shining silverish stone, its brilliance dulled slightly by the unpredictable weather patterns Fire Country was known to have. He placed his hand on the smooth rock, tracing his fingers against the engraving that had appeared the moment he touch it and smiled. Moving from where he knelt he sat beside the marker and pressed his back against the tree.

"It's been a while since I've come back to see you...hasn't it?"

He recalled the past month or so, he'd felt odd for a reason he couldn't quite place.

"Or was I even supposed to?"

Deep within he could sense that he was different somehow, as if something had changed but he didn't know why. He couldn't remember, Temari had come and asked him if he were alright many times during but his reply was always the same.

Shouldn't it be?

It was like he'd been hurt...

Right?

His heart ached horribly for those days but he could never understand why.

Why was this happening?

What was causing this pain?

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something terribly important?

Why?

At nights he felt as if something, maybe someone, was missing. Though sleep didn't come to him quite naturally now, even only allowing no more than two maybe three hours, he still lay in his bed due to his sibling's insistence. Gaara didn't really know when sleep would hit him; more often than not he would be perfectly fine one moment and unconscious the next. If he remembered correctly he was diagnosed with narcolepsy, an odd disorder that would make him fall sleep with out reason. Didn't matter though, so long as it was not life threatening –depending on the circumstance- it didn't have much importance. He might have been able to grow out of the disorder considering it only came due to Shukaku's sudden separation from him. Once his body fully adapted, he'd likely be able to regulate his sleeping...even if it was only once every few days.

Those nights though, as he lay there, he'd find himself running his hands over the space next to him inattentively.

Was something supposed to be there?

Every time he sat up thinking that he was being ridiculous, he'd stop. Gaara almost expected something to happen, something to stop him from leaving. His hands twitched lightly where they had pressed the mattress, was he supposed to touch something there? Or was it supposed to touch him?

It made him feel cold, regardless of any form of heat that many have been around, he was frozen.

Quite often he began to question himself, what was this irreplaceable feeling of loneliness that haunted him so.

What was he forgetting?

At some point he began to recall an absence, so this missing object was a person.

What was the name? That godforsaken name that he just could not place.

He'd begun to ask Temari if there was anyone who'd gone missing and she'd give the name of someone called Shun. She'd seemed to know him quite well, even going as far as saying that he and Gaara had been rather close friends.

Shun?

Who was Shun?

It was familiar but something was vaguely off.

To his own confusion, when he asked Temari about him but a few days later she raised a brow at him.

She had no clue who he was.

Gaara had even asked others who had known him as well and to his astonishment no one could seem to recall that person.

How exactly that someone who was so close to their Kazekage could be forgotten so easily?

A while afterwards, Gaara had begun to forget who he was as well.

Was something trying to...wipe this person's memory from existence?

How on earth could he be...forgotten?

It wasn't until a day later when a resident of Suna had come to him with the bingo book, flipping through to a new addition in its pages. Gaara had stopped him once a face that immediately caught his attention came into view.

"Uchiha...Itachi."

That face...warning bells rang torridly.

He knew that face, he knew him very well.

He'd...been there, for a long while if he was remembering correctly.

That had been almost a week ago.

Now he found himself here.

An inane sense having driven him to come to this place, this cherry blossom tree

Memories once more came flooding in and Gaara closed his eyes, he was supposed to be here.

So he could remember.

_

* * *

_

The rain had been beating down harshly onto the ground. Gaara and Temari had been taking shelter underneath the grand oak.

"Temari."

"Ya Gaara?"

"Where has Shun disappeared to?"

"Oh he'd just down that way, he said that he had wanted to see something."

"Alright."

Temari eyed him curiously before stating, "Why don't you go keep him company? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I shouldn't, he probably wants to be alone."

"Didn't seem like it," she retorted, "if anything I think he wanted company. So go on."

Gaara had given a look of hesitance before slipping past the Kunoichi and walking towards the hidden path.

Temari had smiled at him then, cheering, "Hang onto him. He's a keeper."

Gaara wasn't sure if he should have been disturbed due to the obvious intentions behind the comment.

When he'd been out of her view he thought on 'Shun' as he was called.

What kind of jutsu was that man using?

How could no one tell who he really was?

Even his own highly trained Shinobi.

Gaara was probably the only one that could see behind the veil the man kept around him

The only one likely allowed.

He caught sight of the man, eyes closed as he sat facing the weeping sky.

"Why are you sitting here?" He'd inquired.

The man had opened his eyes, seeing Gaara walking closer. Gaara had seen the distant onyx gems lighten into a warmer gaze.

"Uchiha? Or should I say Shun?"

He replied, "No reason in particular, this tree just brings good memories."

"Memories?"

"Yes."

Gaara had gone and sat beside him, gazing at the blossoms in the night sky.

Itachi had watched him; it had taken a while, a long while for Gaara to even allow Itachi near him.

With no exaggeration.

Gaara had made such amazing progress lately; maybe he should have slowed down a little...

"You're wet."

Gaara raised a brow at the comment, "aren't I supposed to be? It is raining."

"I suppose. Couldn't you..."

Itachi had noticed that the hard shell of sand that constantly sheltered Gaara's flesh was gone.

Gaara had left himself unprotected.

"Your armor?"

"It's far too hard to maintain once it is fully soaked through. Plus I..."

Gaara stared up at the pouring sky and said quietly, "wanted to feel the rain."

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Gaara couldn't bring himself to admit that he felt secure, safe around Itachi. He just couldn't believe that this was all real. He was waiting, waiting for his curse to come and horribly ruin another person whom he now considered...precious.

He wasn't supposed to get too attached.

Gaara shivered lightly, Itachi had thought offhandedly, this time would be up soon.

"Gaara..." Itachi had murmured.

Gaara glanced at him, Itachi's hand going under his chin and bringing him closer. Gaara's eyes widened, he could feel Itachi's lips just barely brush against his, he froze. What was this feeling that Itachi created in him? Why couldn't he stop himself from yearning for him so greatly?

Gaara hadn't known nor cared to unveil it at the moment, for whatever reason there had been, had Gaara closing his eyes and pressing his lips against that of Uchiha Itachi's.

That had been when he first realized how much Itachi had affected him with his presence.

_

* * *

_

Gaara had begun to avoid Itachi, almost going to great lengths in the process. Itachi had instilled something Gaara had feared into him.

Desire.

He felt the strong sensation burn through him with the thought of the Uchiha...

It made him afraid.

This longing, he couldn't be allowed to feel this.

Feeling this in such a strong sense, he'd felt this a time before.

Three years ago approximately, back when lived only to further his own existence.

When he only lived to kill.

Now it was back, that feeling he'd thought he'd buried long ago.

He feared for himself.

He feared for Itachi.

He didn't want to feel this sensation; he didn't want to accidently kill him.

Whenever he'd sensed the other's presence, he'd busy himself with his work. Calling on meetings with the elders, council members or foreign diplomats. He'd given more instructions to the residents of Suna and at some point taken on students. After Matsuri, he'd found he didn't have the time to take on others, Not yet at least.

No one could see through the mask he'd had, nor did they attempt to. To them Gaara was just trying to further diplomatic relations with the other countries, which in a sense he wanted to. There was no harm in it but he just chose this method as a way of distancing himself.

Surely somebody would notice soon enough.

This schedule had continued for almost two weeks before he'd guessed that Itachi had gotten fed up.

Temari had told him that 'Shun' had wished to speak with him, Gaara had told her that he was to busy for visitors of any kind.

That desire he'd felt had never left, if anything it had grown considerably.

Gaara, though very, very few people had noticed, was in a terrible state of fear.

Finally one night, he'd been caught.

Gaara had been in his home, lying against his bed -dressed in a simple black shirt and pants- staring up through the medium-sized, hard and sturdy circular glass roof meant to show the moon. An addition Temari had provided for whatever reason he did not know. He didn't mind though, looking up at the moon, compared to most things, made him calm. The glass itself wasn't all that large either, maybe his body length in length and width.

He'd suddenly gone rigid; he could sense the Uchiha's presence.

Gaara jerked upright, quickly removing himself from his mattress, Itachi was coming closer. There wasn't much place to escape to, given that the doorway was likely blocked by the Uchiha, suddenly leaping from the windows was highly unwise to him as a person and as the Kazekage, if someone were to see they may believe that he was being attacked.

That held disastrous consequences.

And transporting himself would certainly draw attention from the man. It would be impossible for Itachi not to notice.

He'd gone over different options but wasn't given any way to retreat before he'd been caught in the hold of the last person he'd wanted to be near at the moment.

Itachi's left arm had slid around his waist whilst the right interlaced its fingers with his own.

"Release me."

"Gaara..."

He had to push him away but he couldn't bring himself to well up the strength to, nor could he allow his sand to.

Itachi frowned, arm around his waist holding more securely, as he said, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Gaara had the answer, he should tell him the reason if only to make it easier.

"I'm not."

Why did he say that?

A weak chuckle escaped Itachi and he whispered, "Why do you fear me now, Gaara?"

A shudder threatened to overcome him but Gaara resisted, retorting, "Aren't there many reasons to _fear_ you Uchiha..."

"I suppose..." Came his reply, "but there is something else driving you away from me. Is there not?"

This closeness, Gaara could feel the desire grow, he had to stop this.

"Its in your imagination Uchiha."

Staring him hard in his eyes Gaara had been surprised to see that glint of amusement followed by exasperated laugh.

"You've only called me Uchiha when you're upset," Itachi whispered into his ear.

How did Gaara not notice?

Itachi's eyes bore into him, searching through the emerald orbs for his answer.

"Why are you scared?"

"I..."

Why couldn't he get out the words?

Gaara hadn't noticed when his breathing had become so hard, what was Itachi doing to him?

Itachi leaned forward until their lips just barely brushed against one another; Gaara drew in a shaky breath.

"Tell me..."

Gaara felt Itachi's body and groaned unexpectedly, the desire had all but taken him but...

This was different.

"Itachi...it seems I...was wrong."

Gaara gripped his hand tightly, longing having driven him to steal a kiss from the lips that hovered so invitingly over his own.

He had been very wrong.

Itachi suddenly broke away from him with a disapproving expression.

"Have I upset you?" Gaara asked.

"You're cold."

Gaara stared at him, stoic features hinting at his bafflement, "Cold?"

"Gaara," he said lowly, "wouldn't you drop your armor?"

Something Gaara couldn't quite place flickered in Itachi's eyes as he added, "For me...?"

"Uch...Itachi..." Gaara said quietly

To his surprise, Gaara felt bits and pieces of the solid body armor he had fall to the ground and dissipate. Little by little they vanished until Gaara stood in front of Itachi, in a sense, defenseless. Gaara shuddered, it had been a long time since he'd last let his armor fall away.

He felt naked and cold.

Itachi smiled, catching Gaara in his arms once more, relishing the gasp he elicited.

It had been an even longer time since he last let anyone touch him without his personal defense.

It was a foreign feeling...

But he loved it none the less.

Once Itachi had kissed him again, it had blown his mind.

He didn't know another person could feel so warm...

No...

So hot.

One arm around his waist and the other against the back of his head, Gaara felt himself pulled closer into him. The hand at his head press against him, deepening the kiss considerably. His lips parted and he felt the Uchiha's tongue lightly press against his own, goading him into coming forward.

"Itachi," Gaara groaned against his lips.

This wasn't the same as what he'd felt before.

This desire was so different.

_So good._

Gaara moaned into the kiss, Itachi bringing them as close as possible. His tongue rubbed against Itachi's, participating in a hypnotic dance that threatened to overcome him. He could feel Itachi lead them backward, confused of the motion, until he felt the back of his legs pressed against his bed.

Gaara knew the textbook definition for nearly anything in existence so he was not clueless as to what was happening.

Was it bad if he felt like he wanted it to?

Itachi reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, the hand one his head moving to caress his cheek. Gaara shuddered and Itachi smiled, it wasn't surprising that going so long without any form of **real** contact would have left Gaara's true skin feeling...just a _little_...sensitive.

Itachi brushed a stray lock from Gaara's eyes and asked kindly, "Would you like another...lesson, Gaara?"

This maddening sensation...

He wanted it.

No matter what form it came in.

Sitting back against his bed he replied, "Yes..."

"As you wish."

Itachi sealed their lips with a kiss under the moonlight.

_

* * *

_

Had Gaara not been so worried, he may have noticed an oddity when comparing to its previous form. There was no way he could have brought himself to harm the man. Gaara recalled many memories, each more heartwarming than the last. He almost laughed at the remembrance of his first reaction to the man. There were so many things that Itachi had done for him...

With him...

Too him...

The rain now beating down heavily, some droplets getting through the various branches and wetting Gaara, he tilted his face to the sky with his eyes closed. The sand that guarded his body slowly slipping away. He could feel it again, the cold, refreshing sensation as the water touched his face.

It felt good.

It was lovely.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly.

He breathed evenly, silently, resting his palms on his thigh.

He'd learned so many things.

And he found so much more.

"I..." He stopped for a moment with a trivial thought.

Even when Itachi had walked in public beside Gaara, Gaara had been the only one who knew. To everyone else he was known as Shun.

It had felt odd.

But it didn't matter entirely.

He had been by his side the entire time.

Gaara felt weariness wash over, he shouldn't fall asleep here, it would be troublesome and Temari would worry but...

He couldn't help it,

He had to.

He _needed_ to and he didn't know why.

The darkness he'd allowed to take over his vision slowly crept into the far corners of his mind and Gaara felt himself fade into sleep, ever vigilant, but having drifted away.

"Itachi..."

He wasn't quite sure...but as he fell unconscious...

He thought he felt a hand caress his cheek.

_

* * *

_

"Unh..." Gaara groaned softly.

His gaze shifted wearily as his eyes opened to a surprising awareness.

His sides felt heavy.

He glanced from left to right and noticed his two genin sleeping soundly, resting against him. He chuckled softly.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Temari?" He asked blearily, vision still blurred from sleep just slightly.

"I told those two to leave you but they were insistent," she sighed.

He stared at her silently, the faintest signs of a smile on his face.

"'We'll protect our Sensei,' they claimed," she chuckled soothingly, "now look at them, sleeping."

She glanced at him and stated quickly, "you were taking to long, I came looking for you and found you here asleep."

She brushed her hands through her damp hair and laughed, "We're ahead of schedule anyway so we set up camp here. You don't mind do you?"

He glanced to the tree and said blissfully, "it's alright."

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Did you clear your thoughts?"

His smile widened a fraction and he replied, "Yes. For the moment I...I feel sated."

"That's good, baby brother."

His students shifted slightly against him Gaara moved his arms so that they may lie on his lap, resting his hands on their heads.

If he'd never met him, this wouldn't be happening.

"Oh Gaara, I probably should have left it but this had fallen on your hair when we came."

Shifting to her side, she unveiled a large cherry blossom that had lain next to her.

What had caught his attention was how deep a shade of red it had.

To this day he hadn't discovered how the Uchiha did it.

If he never met the Uchiha, he'd be too withdrawn to allow anyone to get so close.

If it weren't for Itachi...Gaara would never know that he could actually love.

He'd forever be thankfully to Itachi.

His mentor, his tutor, his lover.

He thanked him forever under the premise that Itachi taught him that he did in fact...

Have a heart.

_

* * *

_

_There is always at least one truth out there,_

_And..._

_It could openly show you things that..._

_You'd never imagine yourself being or doing._

_It shall be the single rose in life._

_Beautiful,_

_Delicate,_

_And covered by the thorns of deceitful others._

_You'd best be careful,_

_After all even a rose..._

_Is **fragile**._

* * *

Akuma: I've been itching to finish this one shot for the _longest_ while now xD Don't think it turned out how I wanted but oh well.

Gaara: At least its finished now.

Akuma: Sqwee! (Must resist)

Ok back important matters, I've been think about turning this into an actual story. I've got a pretty good idea as to the storyline itself but i'm not sure if I should. Tell me what you think :D I'd love to know if I should continue with this X3


End file.
